


Teething

by Call_me_mother



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Soft Hordak (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_mother/pseuds/Call_me_mother
Summary: Entrapta is thoroughly confused when she wakes up in the middle of the night all on her own
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	Teething

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for them I hope they didnt come off as too ooc

When babies are teething, you can't really do much for them. The best you can do is give them something cooling to chew on but that still won't help them much since the toy will eventually either fall out of their mouth or adjust to their regular temperature. Now throw fangs into the mixture and you've got yourself a whole other set of problems, the best a parent can do is just be there for their child and prepare for not having a good night's sleep for a while. 

So to say that when Entrapta woke up in the middle of the night by herself, no screaming crying to wake her up and no husband to grumble tiredly right next to her she was more than confused.

She looked to the corner of the room to see if Emily was still charging only to find that the bot was missing from her charging station altogether,  
That confused her even more.

She looked to the side to see if the baby monitor is still on, it was on but she could not hear anything from the monitor. Okay that was the final straw

Entrapta got up from her bed and rushed straight out of her room, she quickly walked on her hair to the nursery. She frantically opened the door and looked into Technia's crib only to find her missing, she looked into the other crib and let out a big sigh. 

Crammed into Praxidike's crib was none other than her husband holding two sleeping bundles of science, each baby was biting onto his thumbs as they slept and her husband was sound asleep as if he didn't know there were twin fangs biting his thumbs.

"Bweep bwop!!" Entrapta herd some excited but hushed bweeps from behind her so she turned to look at the corner of the room where there was a little stool, balancing on top of the stool was her not-so-little friend.

"Hello Emily," Entrapta whispered "how long have you guys been in here?" Entrapta walked over to where the bot was and sat on the rocking chair next to the stool.

"Bweep bweeb bloo blop" entrapta nodded and pat the bot's head with her hair.

"Okay then, if you bring me my tablet I can watch over hordak and the babies while you continue your recharge cycle!" she giggled as emily scrambled off the tiny stool and rushed out of the door as quietly as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos or a comment (even if it's you screaming it still makes my day)
> 
> If you wanna scream about entrapdak follow me on tumblr, my name is the_goddess_of_sleep :)


End file.
